


it's enough to shatter my bones

by swineflou



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Asylum, F/M, Fingering, Gay Sex, Graphic Violence, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Polygamy, Rape, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brothers kit walker and harry styles are sent to briarcliff insane asylum after accusations of kit being the famed murderer bloody face. siblings grace bertrand and louis tomlinson are long-time residents. zayn is a nymphomaniac. niall is a girl who suffers from bulimia, anorexia, and self harm issues. liam is the monsignor's prodigy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's enough to shatter my bones

**Author's Note:**

> it helps if u have seen american horror story: asylum, but it's really not needed. this is cowritten with a friend and there's some triggering things in this, but not right away. i will put warnings in those chapters yayyyy so i hope you all like it

   Sitting in the back of the police vehicle, Harry cried silently as he looked over at his older brother Kit; “It’s gonna be okay… alright?” Kit promised, resting his handcuffed hand on Harry’s knee as best he could as he mustered up a grin, “We won’t be here very long because I didn’t kill those girls and you aren’t crazy.” he told him firmly. As the car stopped, they took a deep breath as they were roughly pushed into the building, Harry falling up the stairs, Kit turning quickly and beginning to argue with nurses that they had done it on purpose before the both of them were finally inside. Being ushered to a room, Harry looked at the clothes in his hands.

    “Leave the clothes you have on in the floor and be down in the common room after you’ve finished.” a male nurse said coldly.

    Looking at Kit across the hall, Harry’s eyes watered more, “Hey…. you listen, Harry. We’re gonna get outta here okay? Remember when we used to play Adventure Men? And you always escaped the bad guys? You’re gonna do it again…” Kit smiled at him as he began to change, walking quickly to the common room with his younger brother.

     “What do I do?” Harry mumbled quietly, looking around at the other patients, one woman banging her head into the wall while another danced to the french song playing from a dingy record player.

    "You didn't do nothin', Haz," Kit said softly. "You're not a bad guy and you're not crazy, bud. Just remember that, okay?" He smiled slightly. "We might even make some friends here. Lets try and get through it, yeah?"

    Harry sniffled quietly as he nodded, his eyes widening when a small boy screamed, immediately being ushered out of the room. "Kit, what are they doing?" He squeaked out.

    “Hey there handsome…” Zayn purred as he walked over to Harry, one hand cupping his ass, “You into cock?” he smirked as he gave Harry’s bum a squeeze before being pushed away roughly by Kit.

“He ain’t gay, got it?” Kit said sternly, narrowing his eyes at him as he looped an arm around Harry’s shoulders and leading him to a little red couch as he lit a cigarette, “Everything is okay, buddy.” he smiled softly, “Wanna,” he looked around, “How’s about we do this puzzle together?” he asked with a wide grin as he held up a puzzle box with a family of ducks on it.

Harry shook his head, “I don’t wanna do a puzzle.” he mumbled quietly as he looked down at the ground.

    “Awe c’mon!” Kit sighed, “You loved doing puzzles! Remember? Mom used to, she used to frame them up and put ‘em in your room….” he reminded as he nudged Harry’s side gently.

Harry glanced up, swallowing thickly as his eyes met the bluest he'd ever seen. His cheeks burning hot Harry looked down at his lap as he heard a girl speaking.

“Hi…. I’m Grace..: she said in a sweet tone, ‘ _Sounds like mom_.’ Harry thought to himself quietly.

“This is my younger brother Louis….” Grace smiled sweetly as they sat down across from them, “What’re your names?” she asked with a genuine, kind smile.

“Uh, well, I’m Kit.” he piped up with a smile, “And this is my younger brother Harry… Unfortunately we were put in this hell hole together.”

"At least you two are together, right?" Louis asked in a small voice. "Then one of you isn't alone?" He said in a sweet voice. "It's like me and Gracie. I'm not lonely 'cause she's always with me."

Kit grinned softly and nodded, “Yeah… I guess you could say that.” he said quietly as he held Harry’s hand, getting up to grab a board game and turning to see Zayn all over Harry. Yanking the raven haired boy off him, Kit threw him to the ground, “I said not to fucking touch him, pervert!” he yelled angrily.

Fighting against nurses as they pulled him off, Kit spat in Zayn’s face, nostrils flaring. “Where are they taking Kit?” Harry asked a young, blonde nun worriedly. “He’s my brother…. he’s gotta stay with me, gotta stay with me, gotta stay with me.” he repeated, his eyes squeezing shut each time.

Sister Mary Eunice smiled sadly. "He's just going to talk to Sister Jude, son. He's going to be okay. Calm down, boy."

Zayn whimpered quietly as he looked at Harry. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make nobody mad..." He sniffled out in a small voice.

"Zayn don't hurt nobody." Louis nodded firmly. "Zayn would never hurt you." He said as he looked up at Harry. "I'll hold your hand if it makes you feel bette-"

" _Tomlinson_ ," a harsh voice barked, making the small boy look up. "What have we told you about interacting with the same sex?" Simon,  one of the orderlies asked.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up. I'm allowed to be friends with guys." He huffed, shaking his head.

"Louis William." Grace whispered firmly.

"No. It's not fair that I get treated like shit because there's nothing wrong with me. It's fucking stupid that I get so much shit for being gay. It's not fair."

"Louis." Grace whimpered quietly as Simon pulled him up, shoving him roughly out of the room.

Harry's eyes widened as he watche the scene unfold. "W-what's going to happen to him?" He asked in a small voice.

"They're probably going to take him into shock again..." Grace sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I wish he wouldn't have such a big mouth. I love him to death, but he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

 "But won't that hurt him?" Harry frowned, starting to trmble slightly.

"Yeah.." Grace said quietly. "But there's nothing anyone can do to help him."

"That ain't right," Kit shook his head. "He's just a kid. He didn't do nothing wro-" he was cut off by a deafening slam of the doors of the common room, signalling that Louis was taken away to shock therpy, leaving the group staring at the doors while the French song blared loudly in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> swineflou.tumblr.com


End file.
